I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to children's toys. More particularly, the present invention relates to a parachute game including a hand-tossable parachute assembly that is held by a player and is tossed at a target hoop.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Games are popular and Varied. A secret to a successful game is to provide a game that is challenging as well as fun. A game that also involves physical interaction typically proves highly successful.
The problem with challenging, fun and physically interactive games is that they are often not playable indoors and, when played out-of-doors, require a considerable amount of playing area.
Game producers have generally failed in providing challenge, fun and physical activity into a single game. Such a game would be beneficial to players of all ages, although such a game is currently unavailable.